


Rice Square

by budgeridoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Please Don't Ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgeridoo/pseuds/budgeridoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nations revert to their mochi form when they are mortally wounded. America accidentally hit Germany with a car, as you do. Guess what happens next, and please don't ask me why I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rice Square

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t  _see_  you in front of the car!” America glared at the equally glaring cube of — was it —  _he_  even actual mochi paste? He was so hard, America had stubbed his toe on him on accident getting out of the car to try and apologize for driving into him that fast.  
  
 _Well, maybe you should pay attention to the road,_  Germany said dryly. Or sort-of said, what was he even using to speak, the mouth-line didn’t move at all and it was really kind of creepy.  
  
“Or  _you_  should, my car isn’t hard to miss.” America stuck his tongue out at Germany, currently occupied as a paperweight on America’s desk. Really, that might not have been the best idea, what if he left mochi stains on it. Did mochi even stain?  
  
 _Neither am I. Usually._  Germany twitched a little — oh God, yep, that was definitely creepy — and managed to move a fraction of an inch closer to the edge of the hotel desk.  _And if you’ll excuse me, America, I really need to go —_  
  
America grabbed Germany, and kind of regretted it a bit — he was  _sticky_  and it was weird as fuck. “You’re not going anywhere, dude. I don’t know if you noticed but you’re a  _rice square_  and they don’t go to meetings.”  
  
 _Firstly, I have noticed. Secondly, it is my duty to appear at meetings concerning my nation —_  
  
“ _Rice. Square._ ”


End file.
